


The Bait

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch go undercover as drug dealers looking to make a big buy from syndicate head, Danner. They enlist the aid of one of Danner’s drug mules who is anxious to get away from the business.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	The Bait


    THE BAIT
    
    Season 1, Episode 9
    
    
    Written by: James Schmerer (story & teleplay)
                Don Balluck (story & teleplay)
                Edward J. Lakso (teleplay
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Ivan Dixon 
    
    Summary: Starsky and Hutch go undercover as drug dealers looking to make a big  buy from syndicate head, Danner. They enlist the aid of one of Danner’s drug mules who is anxious to get away from the business.  
    
    Cast: 
    
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Lynne Marta ... Cheryl Waite

Charles Macaulay ... Danner (as Charles McCaulay)

Akili Jones ... Connie

Michael DeLano ... Billy Harkness

David S. Cass Sr. ... Shockley (as Dave Cass)

James Karen ... Carter

Ken Scott ... Detective Saunders

Marc Alaimo ... Eddie Moore

Sy Kramer ... Mr. Goring, Attorney

Jack Schultz ... Police Officer
    
    
     
    
    **Exterior - Day - Undercover Car** 
    
    HUTCH: How many times you gonna count that, Starsk?
     
    STARSKY: Just watch the road, okay? 
     
    HUTCH: You know what your problem is, boy?
     
    STARSKY: What's that? 
     
    HUTCH: Looking rich makes you nervous. This fine set of wheels intimidates your basic gross nature. 
     
    STARSKY: It's these kinky clothes that make me nervous. 
     
    HUTCH: You wanna look like a pimp, you gotta dress like on.  
     
    STARSKY: Hey. 
     
    HUTCH: What? 
     
    STARSKY: These shoes you bought me. 
     
    HUTCH: Yeah?
     
    STARSKY: They're killing my instep. 
     
    HUTCH: Instep?
     
    STARSKY: Instep. It's the inside of the sole. The in-
     
    HUTCH: I love those shoes. 
    
     
    **Exterior - Day - Alley**
     
    HUTCH: Uh oh. Here come the Do-Right brothers. 
     
    Moore: It's the heat Move. 
     
    HUTCH: Ahm, run!  ow what do we do, huh? 
     
    STARSKY: Surrender. 
     
    HUTCH: Knew you'd come through in a pinch.  
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room** 
     
    WAITE: I didn't know it was Heroin I swear. I didn't know what I was carrying.  
     
    DETECTIVE: Okay Rafferty-
     
    HUTCH: No, no, I'm O'Brien. This here is Rafferty. 
     
    DETECTIVE: How'd you leave Chicago? 
     
    HUTCH: Pretty much as we found it.  
     
    DETECTIVE: Comedians. Cops chase you out? 
     
    STARSKY: A few of the boys got angry with us and well you know how it is. 
     
    DETECTIVE: Moore, how long have you been doing business with these two?  
     
    Moore: Who's doing business? I ran into these guys in the alley, they tried to sell me some dope. I never saw them before. 
     
    DETECTIVE: Book 'em. 
     
    HUTCH: Well, you win some, you lose some.  
     
    STARSKY: Hey, I got an itchy nose. Can you scratch it? Hey, don't forget to book my shoes. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - DOBEY's Office**
     
    DOBEY: Why didn't you tell these people you were in their territory? 
     
    STARSKY: We figured there was less chance of getting our cover blown. 
     
    DOBEY: Is that your thinking too? 
     
    HUTCH: Well, I figured the fewer people know you're cops, of course fewer people can tell. 
     
    DOBEY: Terrific. After spending a lot of the taxpayers money you finally nail somebody in Danner's operation. Then you have him busted. Fat lot of good he's gonna do us doing five to ten in the joint. 
     
    STARSKY: Well, I guess we start from scratch. 
     
    DOBEY: Maybe not. 
     
    HUTCH: You got any ideas, Captain?
     
    DOBEY: The narcs in this precinct want Danner, too. (Opens up a files) They busted one of his girls this morning with two kilos of smack just before they busted you. Starsky, will you get your own coffee. 
     
    STARSKY: Sorry, Cap. 
     
    DOBEY: Her name is Cheryl Waite. She's young and this is her first offense. 
     
    STARSKY: You think she'll help us? 
     
    DOBEY: Nobody's asked her yet. Now the DA just might be willing to work a deal if she can point you to Danner. 
     
    HUTCH: Once we hit the street 'course Danner's gonna know we broke loose. 
     
    DOBEY: That'll really impress him. 
     
    STARSKY: That'll help the image.
     
    HUTCH: Sure. 
     
    STARSKY: Can't go on meeting here, Cap. 
     
    HUTCH: How about Huggy Bear's? Just ask for Rafferty and O'Brien. 
     
    DOBEY: I know who you are. Go spring the girl. Boy. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Outside Precinct** 
     
    WAITE: You sure you two are cops?
     
    HUTCH: Yeah, nice cover, don't you think? 
     
    WAITE: Yeah, except for his shoes.
     
    STARSKY: I told you, there not me. 
     
    HUTCH: Stop bellyaching, let's get out of here. 
     
    WAITE: Where are we going?
     
    HUTCH: You hungry?
     
    WAITE: Yeah, why?
     
    STARSKY: Well, what do you want?
     
    WAITE: What do I really want?
     
    STARSKY: Yeah
     
    WAITE: Lobster. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Restaurant**
     
    WAITE: What's shaking? What's the deal? 
     
    HUTCH: Well, it's been less than two hours since you were picked up. Danner doesn't know you were arrested. So, what we want you to do is to make the drop like nothing happened. 
     
    WAITE: Yeah, then what do I do?
     
    STARSKY: When you find an opening you let Danner know you met two guys O'Brien and Rafferty from Chicago who want to deal. 
     
    WAITE: I can't I don't deal with Danner. Danner never gets near the streets. We all deal independently. 
     
    HUTCH: Who do you deal with?
     
    WAITE: Guy name Connie. 
     
    STARSKY: Is he close to Danner?
     
    WAITE: Danner keeps all of us working in the blind. Me, I'm a small fry. I got a feeling CONNIE's not much bigger. 
     
    HUTCH: Okay, we start with CONNIE. 
     
    WAITE: How much you looking to buy?
     
    HUTCH: Half a kilo.
     
    STARSKY: And then we let him know that's only for openers. 
     
    WAITE: So, i let Danner know you're in the market to buy, you arrest him making a sale and I get a suspended sentence right? 
     
    STARSKY: If you're straight with us. 
     
    WAITE: That's a two way street. 
     
    HUTCH: The lady's cautious. 
     
    WAITE: The lady's been burned.  
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Danner's Office**
     
    WAITE: Danner has his offices in there. It's an import-export brokerage for stamps and coins. 
     
    STARSKY: We'll check it out.
     
    WAITE: It's legitimate. The stamps anyway. I hear he's a real freak for them. 
     
    HUTCH: There's the man himself.  
     
    STARSKY: So near and yet so far away. Who's the goon with Danner?
     
    HUTCH: STARSKY, I know that man. It's...
     
    WAITE: Shockley
     
    HUTCH: Shockley. I busted him when he was just a runner. Back when I was still in uniform. 
    
    STARSKY: You think he'd still recognize you?
     
    HUTCH: Yeah, I'm sure of it. If we ever start getting close to Danner, it better be without Shockley. 
     
    STARSKY: Well, I guess we worry about that when the time comes. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Amusement Park**
     
    CONNIE: Why, sure my man. We can deal. It would be my pleasure. I always like doing business with my Caucasian cousins.  
     
    HUTCH: Okay, Cousin, how much? 
     
    CONNIE: 30 long ones. 
     
    HUTCH: Well, that's $5,000 over the going price. 
     
    CONNIE: Hey, man, if you can't come up with an extra five you in the wrong business. I mean you are seriously under-financed, dig? 
     
    STARSKY: Friend, we got all the money we need. We just don't dig a rip off. 
     
    CONNIE: Hey, I got other customers. You can take it or shake it. 
     
    HUTCH: Okay you got it, boy. And if we like it we'll be back for more. More than you can handle maybe. 
     
    CONNIE: Well I can't only give it my best. 
     
    HUTCH: Let's see if you can't do something about your price structure. 
     
    CONNIE: Well, I'll have to consider that, but I need some incentive. It's hard doing business without incentive. You need any girls?
     
    STARSKY: Why? 
     
    CONNIE: Because I got too many. In fact, I got a whole crib too many. 
     
    STARSKY: What you got?
     
    CONNIE: Well for starters I got this big, black beautiful Cadillac with all the extras and three white Chevy's almost like new, a brown jag and a brand new '61 Triumph. 
     
    HUTCH: That sounds good. We'll have to think about it. It's like my daddy used to say: Son, you gotta get the cotton picked before you go to town. What do you want us to do? 
     
    CONNIE: I want you to go home and wait for a phone call. I'll pick the time and place. 
     
    STARSKY: We're at the regency. 
     
    CONNIE: Nice Pad, who's financing you?
     
    HUTCH: The good old boys back in Texas. 
     
    STARSKY: You ready?
     
    CONNIE: Hey, she's going with me. 
     
    HUTCH: Yeah, why not.
    
    STARSKY: Do you believe that? Did you hear what he said? 
     
    HUTCH: Yeah.
     
    STARSKY: A 1961 Triumph. That girl's got to be all of 14 years old.
     
    HUTCH: You know something, Starsky? When we blow this operation, it's gonna be my pleasure to bust that clown. 
     
    CONNIE: Word is you was two hours late with your delivery this morning. How come? 
     
    WAITE: I heard Moore got busted. I laid back, moved a little slow, just to play is safe. 
     
    CONNIE: Hey, but Billy had to tell Mr. Danner about the delay and it made them both very nervous. Now they want an explanation. 
     
    WAITE: Bily has my phone number; all he had to do was call and ask. 
     
    CONNIE: Yeah, but Bill ain't interested in your number anymore. He has other interests like trying to keep Mr. Danner happy. 
     
    WAITE: Well, you tell Mr. Danner that I was protecting his property today. 
     
    CONNIE: Well, I'll pass that thought along. 
     
    WAITE: While you're at it ask him about Joanne. 
     
    CONNIE: Hey, you keep asking about that chick. Why?
     
    WAITE: Because, man, you won't give me a straight answer. 
     
    CONNIE: Well, maybe I'm trying to tell you something. (They stop by a car) Forget her. 
     
    WAITE: Connie, she was my friend. I care about her. 
     
    CONNIE: If you care about yourself, you'll forget her. You'll live longer. Now, get in. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Danner's House**
     
    DANNER: Beautiful. Just beautiful. I can hardly believe I finally have it. Look at it BILLY. See what it took me nine years of my life and 212,000 to attain. 
     
    HARKNESS: That's a lot of money for a piece of paper. 
     
    DANNER: The Hawaiian Missionary 1859. Only two are known to exist still in the entire world. And now I have one of them. 
     
    HARKNESS: And who has the other one? 
     
    DANNER: Oh, the museum. Now, what is it about these two O'Brien and Rafferty?
     
    HARKNESS: They've been fishing around the streets for the past week making bigger and bigger buys. And they got busted with Eddie Moore yesterday.
     
    DANNER: And back on the streets already?
     
    HARKNESS: Well, it seems they have some clout, both on the street and with the heat. 
     
    DANNER: How'd they get to CONNIE?
     
    HARKNESS: Through Cheryl.
     
    DANNER: Cheryl. That girl had an interesting day. Disappeared for a while with a quarter-million in junk and then connects with these two. That's either quick thinking or...
     
    HARKNESS: You think the one thing as something to do with the other? 
     
    DANNER: Maybe. Maybe not. Watch them. If they're just trying to hustle a buck we'll do business with them, but if they're too ambitious... Well BILLY you know what to do with people who are too ambitious. Or cops. Or girls who bring us cops. 
     
    HARKNESS: Have I ever let you down Mr. Danner?
     
    DANNER: Not yet BILLY. Not yet. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Connie's Place**
    
    CONNIE: He's all right. He's deaf. 
     
    HUTCH: We want a whole kilo this time. 
     
    CONNIE: Well, ain't we coming up in the world. 
     
    HUTCH: How much?
     
    CONNIE: That depends, you buying my crib?
     
    HUTCH: We're stilling thinking about it. 
     
    CONNIE: Fine, you do that. Take all the time you need. But that much smack is gonna cost you 65 big ones. 
     
    HUTCH: Sixty-five? You know you just tacked on an extra 5000. For that, you might as well throw in your stable too. 
     
    CONNIE: I would have, I could have, but, no, I ain't. 
     
    HUTCH: Well, I'll tell you something. You can take your kilo and you can take your women and you can stuff it. 
     
    STARSKY: You're pushing it, Connie.  
     
    CONNIE: Well, you can take it or shake it. 
     
    STARSKY: You got a deal 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Street**
     
    STARSKY: We're on. You know something.
     
    HUTCH: What? 
     
    STARSKY: I think you hurt his feelings. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
     
    DOBEY: Huggy Bear.
     
    HUGGY: Hey, what's happening, Captain?
     
    DOBEY: Oh, I thought I might see Rafferty, O'Brien. 
     
    HUGGY: Who?
     
    DOBEY: Starsky and Hutch.  
     
    HUGGY: Hey, Captain, what'cha doing down here. Trying to be ethnic?
     
    DOBEY: Huggy, please. Look if I order something to eat, you promise to stay out of sight. 
     
    HUGGY: You name it, Captain and I'll lay it on you. 
     
    DOBEY: Okay, bring me a bowl of won ton soup. 
     
    HUGGY: One won ton soup s'il vous plait, tout suite. 
     
    DOBEY: Does he really have won ton soup?
     
    HUTCH: Do you really eat won ton soup?
     
    HUGGY: Diane, run down to the Chinese place and get me a little won ton soup to go, okay. 
     
    HUTCH: Come on, Captain, $15,000 more. Can't you make an exception? 
     
    DOBEY: It's not up to me. If you want that kind of flash money I gotta bring in the Feds. 
     
    STARSKY: Oh, come on Captain, we let Drug Enforcement in there gonna wanna do it their way. 
     
    DOBEY: I can't help that. That's where the extra money comes from. 
     
    STARSKY: What do you think?
     
    HUTCH: I'm against it. 
     
    STARSKY: Okay, we go with the 50, call for the college boys if and when we need them. 
     
    DOBEY: You're gonna short a dealer 15 grand, that's asking for trouble. 
     
    HUTCH: Well, it'll light a fire under Danner anyway, huh?
     
    HUGGY: Sir, your order. 
     
    DOBEY: Well, you serve won ton soup. 
     
    HUGGY: We aim to please everything from chitlins to Chinese. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Apartment Building**
     
    STARSKY: Now, remember, any trouble, you hit the deck. 
     
    WAITE: Yeah. 
     
    HUTCH: This stuff ain't as good as the last bag. 
     
    STARSKY: Naturally you pay more, you get less. Isn't that the way your head works?
     
    CONNIE: Hey, ain't nobody twisting your arm. 
     
    HUTCH: Appears to me you are. 
     
    CONNIE: So, take a walk. 
     
    HUTCH: Deal.
     
    CONNIE: You're short.
     
    STARSKY: That's funny, I don't feel short. Do I look short?
     
    HUTCH: No, I think he's talking about the money, Raf. 
     
    CONNIE: Hey, what are you clowns trying to pull?
     
    HUTCH: Just consider that payment in full, Connie. Oh, will you look at that. 
     
    STARSKY: Bet I can shoot farther with this. 
     
    CONNIE: You guys don't come up with another 15 big ones something's gonna come over you like a sack full of snakes. 
     
    WAITE: Hey, he means it, you two agreed to 65. 
     
    HUTCH: You stay out of this You got a fair price, boy. Take it or shake it. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Undercover Car**
     
    WAITE: Well, how'd I do?
     
    STARSKY: Couldn't be better. You looked just scared enough. 
     
    WAITE: Don't kid yourself I was.
     
    STARSKY: We all were. 
     
    HUTCH: I think it's about time for the lady to bow out, don't you think Starsk.
     
    STARSKY: Good idea. 
     
    WAITE: You mean this is all you want me to do?
     
    HUTCH: We just wanted your help; you don't have to bleed for us. 
     
    WAITE: You two really are straight. 
     
    HUTCH: Yeah, how about that.
     
    STARSKY: Well, in a kinky kinda way. 
     
    HUTCH: Connie doesn't know where you live, does he?
     
    WAITE: No, we don't socialize, why? 
     
    STARSKY: Well, we don't think he's gonna bother you, but just in case you want to get in touch with us, we're gonna give you HUGGY Bear's number. 
     
    WAITE: Huggy Bear's?
     
    STARSKY: Yeah.
     
    WAITE: What are you two gonna do now?
     
    STARSKY: We're gonna lock up the smack and then we're gonna wait for the explosion. 
     
    WAITE: You really think you've caused enough trouble to get Danner's attention?
     
    HUTCH: If we haven't, we will. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Danner's House**
     
    DANNER: Thank you. That's all, Shockley; I won't need you anymore today.
     
    Shockley: Thanks, Mr. Danner. 
     
    DANNER: So, Billy, how do you read this? 
     
    HARKNESS: Well, according to Connie, these two punks ripped him off for about 15 big ones. And you know that's not gonna put them on the top of Connie's hit parade. Now I've been doing some checking around and I can't find out much about them. But then, with all this new money coming out of Texas it's, ah, it's hard to trace. I figure they're just a couple of nobodies. 
     
    DANNER: Nobodies don't pull stunts like that. And, ah, your girlfriend, she should watch the company she keeps. 
     
    HARKNESS: Well, she's not my girl. Mr. Danner. She's just ah, one of the group. I mean I may have given her a few strokes to keep her in our pocket.
     
    DANNER: Yes, but is she in out pocket, BILLY? I mean, if she's bringing us trouble. 
     
    HARKNESS: Well, if she is Mr. Danner, I'll straighten her out. 
     
    DANNER: Good, Billy. I wouldn't want to lose faith in your ability to handle the personnel. 
     
    HARKNESS: I'll take care of it, Mr. Danner. 
     
    DANNER: I'm sure you will, Billy. I know you will.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Cheryl's Apartment**
     
    STARSKY: Eggshells in the coffee? You didn't learn that in the big city. 
     
    WAITE: I did too. Philadelphia, PA. 
     
    HUTCH: This is detective Hutchinson. Give me Dobey, please. 
     
    WAITE: What you really want to know is how did a nice girl like me get into a mess like this, right? 
     
    STARSKY: What I really want to know is you got any milk?
     
    WAITE: Oh, well, why didn't you ask? It's on the side of the door. 
     
    STARSKY: Oh, now tell me about the mess. 
     
    WAITE: What happened is I came out here to be somebody. But I didn't know who or how. So I started looking for short cuts. I met a guy named Billy Harkness. 
     
    STARSKY: 'Pretty' Billy Harkness? That's Danner's number one boy. 
     
    WAITE: Yeah, Pretty Billy Harkness. I really thought I loved him. He said ÒSure baby, if you love me, will you do me a favour.  
     
    STARSKY: And carry this bag full of heroin. 
     
    WAITE: I loved him, so I didn't look inside the paper bag, until it was too late. By then I was out of love and dealing for Danner's organisation. 
     
    STARSKY: Why didn't you walk?
     
    WAITE: I had a friend. My roommate, Joanne Stockwood. She went the same route with Harkness, only worse. The needle, the whole rotten scene. She ended up in one of Danner's cribs. 
     
    HUTCH: Is this the girl? 
     
    STARSKY: Pretty lady
     
    WAITE: Really. She was a good friend too. The only one I had.
     
    STARSKY: Had?
     
    WAITE: She's gone, disappeared. 
     
    HUTCH: When? 
     
    WAITE: Four weeks ago. She wanted out and she said so.  
     
    HUTCH: So to keep from disappearing yourself, you do as you're told, right? 
     
    WAITE: You get scared enough, you do anything. Almost. 
     
    HUTCH: Can I keep this picture?
     
    WAITE: Sure, do you think you can find her?
     
    HUTCH: We can try.
     
    WAITE: Hey, I'd really appreciate that. 
     
    HUTCH: Oh, Dobey wants to see us right away. Ah, Starsk, right now. Rain check on the coffee. 
     
    WAITE: Yeah, maybe I'll even bake a cake. 
     
    STARSKY: Keep it locked. 
     
    HUTCH: Talk to you later.
     
    WAITE: Thanks.  
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Outside By Car**
     
    STARSKY: So, what does Dobey  want?
     
    HUTCH: The Drug Enforcement boys want to meet us before they give us any flash money. 
     
    STARSKY: Oh, well, this is a formal affair or will this zoot suit suit them? 
     
    HUTCH: It's gonna be fine, Flash. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Cheryl's Apartment**
     
    WAITE: Billy. 
     
    HARKNESS: Hello, darling. You give up the lady, but you ought never give up the key. 
     
    WAITE: What do you want, Billy? No more, Billy. No more. No, please Billy. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Alley Behind The Pits**
     
    HUTCH: Gotta talk to Huggy about that.
     
    STARSKY: What?
     
    HUTCH: It's illegal to take one of those things out of a market.
     
    STARSKY: Relax. You'll take away his only means of transportation. 
     
    HUTCH: I still oughta give him a ticket. 
     
    STARSKY: What for?
     
    HUTCH: Illegal parking. He doesn't have to park there.
     
    STARSKY: That thing doesn't even have an engine. 
     
    HUTCH: What difference doesn't that make?
     
    STARSKY: You got pain on the brain. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    DOBEY: Carter, this is Hutch. 
     
    CARTER: How do you do?
     
    DOBEY: That's Starsky.
     
    CARTER: How are you?
     
    DOBEY: Carter's with the Federal Drug Enforcement. 
     
    CARTER: Hear you need some flash money. 
     
    STARSKY: About a quarter of a million.
     
    CARTER: That's a lot of green. 
     
    HUTCH: You want the big fish; you gotta have the big bait. 
     
    CARTER: We'll have to be in on it. 
     
    STARSKY: Okay, we'll let you know when it goes down. 
     
    CARTER: Okay, I'll send the money over to your office. You call me when you make a move. 
    
    HUTCH: You got it. You're frowning. He's frowning. 
     
    STARSKY: Maybe he thinks we're gonna stick him with the bill.
     
    DOBEY: You gave into him too easily. 
     
    STARSKY: Come on, Cap. Just 'cause we're dressed funny, doesn't mean we're not nice guys. 
     
    DOBEY: Look, O'Brien or Rafferty 
     
    STARSKY: I'm Rafferty, he's O'Brien. 
     
    DOBEY: If I give you a quarter of a million dollars of the Feds money you best not get cute with me. How's it going with the girl? 
     
    HUTCH: Oh, she did fine, Captain, really fine. But I think we ought to take her into protected custody. 
     
    DOBEY: I'll pass that along. 
     
    HUTCH: Oh, where's that picture? Would you put out a missing persons on this girl?
     
    DOBEY: Who is she? 
     
    STARSKY: Her name's Joanne Stockwood. She was Cheryl's roommate, also one of Danner's girls. 'Til she started to hassle them. 
     
    DOBEY: You saying Danner had her killed. 
     
    HUTCH: It's possible. 
     
    DOBEY: I'll see what I can do. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Alley Behind The Pits**
     
    HUTCH: Starsky. You know a good dry cleaner? 
     
    STARSKY: What?
     
    HUTCH: We're about to get dirty.
     
    STARSKY: Oh boy. 
     
    HUTCH: Nobody said it was gonna be easy. 
    
    (Alley fight ensues.)
     
    STARSKY: HUTCH.
     
    HUTCH: What?
     
    STARSKY: Catch.
     
    HUTCH: You think they made us?
     
    STARSKY: I don't know. But either way Danner's gonna hear about it.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Undercover Car**
     
    HUTCH: You thinking the same thing I am?
     
    STARSKY: Yep. We oughta get Cheryl out of her place before Connie decides to lean on her too. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Cheryl's Apartment**
     
    STARSKY: Clear.
     
    HUTCH: Cheryl? 
     
    WAITE: No, no
     
    STARSKY: Cheryl, what happened?
     
    WAITE: No, go away. Nothing happened, go away. I can't talk to you any more. 
    
    STARSKY: Take it easy, it's all right. It's all right. Was it Connie? 
     
    HUTCH: Wait, he couldn't have been in two places at one time. I'll get a wash cloth. 
     
    STARSKY: Come on, take it easy. Its okay, it's okay. You have anything broken. Harkness?
     
    WAITE: No, no.
     
    STARSKY: It's Harkness.
     
    HUTCH: Harkness. 
     
    WAITE: Please, please. He'll kill me. I can't talk to you any more. I can't testify. 
     
    STARSKY: No, you've come this far.
     
    WAITE: No, no I can't. Just arrest me or whatever. I can't talk to you anymore. I can't.
     
    HUTCH: Cheryl, Cheryl, listen. If we tell that to the DA we're right back where we started from.
     
    STARSKY: We can't let you blow this one. 
     
    HUTCH: You know, she could stay at my place. 
     
    STARSKY: That's right. Look, we're gonna get you a doctor. He'll give you a clean bill of health. 
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Harkness' House**
    
    HARKNESS: What's going on here, man?
     
    STARSKY: Harkness, you're a mean man. 
     
    HARKNESS: What are you doing here, O'Brien?
     
    STARSKY: I'm Rafferty. He's O'Brien. 
     
    HUTCH: Hi, fella.
     
    STARSKY: Harkness, you beat up that girl. Now, she won't talk to us. We're very upset. 
     
    HARKNESS: What do you want from me, man?
     
    STARSKY: We wanna stay in business. But since you don't want that girl to handle our action we decided to come directly to you. Have I stated it correctly? 
     
    HUTCH: Yeah, but I think you should also explain to Mr. Harkness here, that we're gonna be angry if he refuses. 
     
    STARSKY: Oh, yeah. We will be very angry. 
     
    HARKNESS: All right, how much do you want?
     
    STARSKY: Five kilos. 
     
    HARKNESS: Five kilos?
     
    HUTCH: We're gonna pay a quarter of a million for it. But we wanna deal with Danner. 
     
    HARKNESS: No, that's out. That's out. Nobody talks to Danner. That's the rule. 
     
    STARSKY: Well, break the rule. Bring Danner. Tell him we're prepared to handle five kilos a week. 
     
    HARKNESS: All right, I'll bring him. 
     
    HUTCH: Where?
     
    HARKNESS: Uh, warehouse. Fifth and Mountainview. 10:00 tomorrow morning. 
     
    STARSKY: You got a deal, pretty Billy. 
     
    HUTCH: Hey. That was for the girl. Don't you ever touch her again, you hear?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Warehouse Rendevous**
     
    HUTCH: I guess Dobey and Feds aren't gonna show.
     
    STARSKY: You did tell them Fifth and Mountainview?
     
    HUTCH: Oh, fudge.
     
    STARSKY: What? You didn't give them the wrong address?
     
    HUTCH: I told them Fifth and Hillview. 
     
    STARSKY: There's nothing there but a taco stand. 
     
    HUTCH: I know.
     
    STARSKY: You're gonna get us both killed. Got your gun.
     
    HUTCH: No.
     
    STARSKY: Good. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Warehouse Rendevous**
     
    HUTCH: I don't see Danner, do you?
     
    STARSKY: Nope.
     
    HUTCH: Hey, Pretty Billy. 
     
    HARKNESS: Hey, man. 
     
    HUTCH: Brought the stuff. Where's Danner?
     
    HARKNESS: What's going on? Shoot him. 
    
    (Shootout ensues.) 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Alley Behind The Pits**
     
    CARTER: Fifth and Hillview. You know what's at Fifth and Hillview? A taco stand. Dobey, you know they were gonna stiff us. 
     
    DOBEY: Hillview, Mountainview. It's a natural mistake. 
     
    CARTER: Natural? Sure. I want my quarter million back. 
     
    HUTCH: We still need it. 
     
    CARTER: Okay. Set it up and then call me. I'll bring it with me. 
     
    DOBEY: Go on, give it to him. 
     
    HUTCH: It's your money.  
     
    DOBEY: It's all there. 
     
    DOBEY: Okay, geniuses, where do we go from here? 
     
    STARSKY: Well, Danner doesn't have Harkness to run interference anymore. So, we'll have to deal with him personally. 
     
    DOBEY: I don't think so. Danner ain't gonna let you anywhere near him. 
     
    HUTCH: Harkness was killed because he was stupid. Danner knows we didn't pull the trigger. 
     
    DOBEY: You ever think Danner might have told Harkness to of you?
     
    STARSKY: I don't think so. Look, Carter didn't get to that meeting so there was no heat showing so Danner's got no reason to make us as cops. I think we can get him to deal. 
     
    DOBEY: I don't think so. I think we have to change the bait or something.
     
    STARSKY: Okay, so we change the bait or something. 
     
    DOBEY: And by the way, that girl, the one you gave me the picture of. 
     
    HUTCH: Yeah, what about her?
     
    STARSKY: Joanne Stockwood. 
     
    DOBEY: She washed up on the beach yesterday. 
     
    STARSKY: Homicide?
     
    DOBEY: Homicide, suicide. It was an overdose of heroin. We're gonna need Cheryl Waite to make a positive identification. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Outside Coroner's Office**
     
    STARSKY: Hey, sit down. 
     
    HUTCH: You okay.
     
    WAITE: Yeah.
     
    STARSKY: You don't think she OD'd by accident, do you?
     
    WAITE: Joanne was kicking it. She was cutting down a little every day. It hurt like hell, but she was doing it. 
     
    HUTCH: Danner knew it and he decided he couldn't trust her any more. 
     
    WAITE: Yeah, he knew and he had her killed. You're never be able to prove it, will you? 
     
    HUTCH: As it stands we couldn't even get a drug conviction. 
     
    WAITE: It's just not fair. 
     
    STARSKY: No, it's not fair. And it's not over, either. 
     
    HUTCH: Somehow, somewhere, Cheryl, we need something to get Danner out into the open so we can deal with him.
     
    STARSKY: There's gotta be something in his background. Now, think back something big, something that can bring him out. 
     
    HUTCH: Something to lure him out, something that's more important that money. 
     
    WAITE: No... The Hawaiian Missionary 
     
    HUTCH: Who? 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Danner's House**
     
    DANNER: Yes.
     
    WAITE: (on phone) Have you read the story on page three as we instructed you? 
     
    DANNER: I've read it. 
     
    WAITE: My friends Mr. Rafferty and Mr. O'Brien are prepared to give you the Hawaiian Missionary as a token of their good faith. All you have to do is complete the deal for five kilos. 
     
    DANNER: Tell them to be here in two hours. We have a deal. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Cheryl's Apartment**
     
    WAITE: It's set.
     
    DOBEY: Okay. Now, here's the stamp. If you lose it the museum gets our pay checks for the next twenty years. 
     
    STARSKY: We'll take care of it. 
     
    HUTCH: Just hope you can take care of Shockley. 
     
    DOBEY: You're gonna have three or four hours before his lawyer can spring him.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Street**
     
    PATROL OFFICER: That's our man Shockley. Let's go get him. 
    
    Shockley: You want my license, right?
    
    PATROL OFFICER: Not really. I want you.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct**
    
    GORING: Shockley? What are you doing here?
    
    Shockley: Mr. Goring, I was just gonna call you as soon as they booked me.
    
    GORING: Booked you? For what?
    
    Shockley: Some traffic thing. They say I got an outstanding ticket. I ain't never had a ticket in my life. Can you handle it?
    
    Shockley: I think so. Wait outside. Come on. 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Danner's Mansion**
    
    STARSKY: We're going in, captain.
    
    DOBEY: Okay, we're gonna give you five minutes. Units two and three, give them five minutes, then we're going in.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Danner's Mansion**
    
    DANNER: I believe you've all met. Or should I say collided?
    
    STARSKY: We were just ironing out our differences, right, Connie?
    
    CONNIE: They're not ironed out yet, O'Brien. 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, no, no, I'm O'Brien. This here's Rafferty.
    
    DANNER: I believe you gentlemen have a token of good faith for me. Incredible. Incredible. 
    
    HUTCH: It's good business to know as much as we can about the people we're doing business with.
    
    DANNER: You ...do have the money?
    
    STARSKY: If he knows how, you might have him count it.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Danner's Mansion**
    
    DOBEY: That's Shockley. What the...?
    
    FED: What's wrong? Who's that?
    
    DOBEY: That guy can make Hutch as a cop. Units two and three. Move in.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Danner's Mansion**
    
    HUTCH: Good stuff.
    
    DANNER: You buy a quarter-million a week, it'll stay good.
    
    Shockley: Mr. Danner, sorry I'm late. Some jerk traffic... Hey. He's a cop!
    
    (Fight ensues.) 
    
    DOBEY: Where's the stamp? The stamp, from the museum!
    
    STARSKY: The stamp... I don't know.
    
    DOBEY: We've gotta find the stamp...!
    
    FED: I got it!
    
    STARSKY: All right.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Cheryl's Apartment**
    
    HUTCH: How about this?
    
    WAITE: Thank you.
    
    HUTCH: Well, you all set?
    
    WAITE: I guess.
    
    HUTCH: You water your plants?
    
    WAITE: Check.
    
    STARSKY: How long you gonna be gone?
    
    WAITE: I talked to Joanne's parents. They want me to stay for a while.
    
    HUTCH: How about Philadelphia?
    
    WAITE: Philadelphia. I'll touch base, give old Ma and Pa a hug and kiss.
    
    STARSKY: Here you go.
    
    HUTCH: My, haven't we come up in the world.
    
    WAITE: You guys. 
    
    STARSKY: If you ever get back, I'll take you to a Chinese pizza joint.
    
    HUTCH: Don't you listen to him.
    
    WAITE: Chinese pizza, are you kidding?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. This Italian friend of mine meets this Chinese lady and they decide open a restaurant.
    
    HUTCH: He'll tell you about his other friend who tried to mix Irish coffee with chicken soup. Came up with "Mother McCree's Kosher Cure-All."
    
    STARSKY: No, hey, come on, really. They bought this old second-hand bus. They put tables and chairs in it. They got a watercress and anchovy pizza that'll knock...
    
    HUTCH: Watercress and anchovy?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, with sweet and sour sauce, mixed with parmesan cheese. And you don't even need a reservation.
    
    END
    


End file.
